1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cover assembly, and particularly, to an electronic device using a cover assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device includes a housing, an antenna, and a plurality of keys. The antenna is usually assembled to the housing by adhesion or threaded connection. The keys are latched to the housing. However, the antenna and the keys may obtain an inner room of the housing, therefore, the electronic device may have a large volume to receive the antenna and the keys. Furthermore, the antenna is assembled in the housing, it is inconvenient to repair when the antenna is damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.